The Ulitmate Ninja Team
by Wolfboy117
Summary: What would happen if Kakashi had a kid? What if Anko and Zabuza had kids too? dive into a story about true friendship. what will wait for the children as they discover a world of Death, Lies and Treachery? they find love, adventure, comradeship, and the absolute Dojutsu. Not actually Kakashi, Zabuza or Anko, but their kids are a lot like them.
1. Old enemies, new friends

**_Hey guys!_**

**_So, I always wanted to write something about if the best Jonin had kids. Kakashi, Zabuza, and Anko are my favorites, so I'm writing a fic about theirs. I am still pretty new to all this, so I would appreciate it if nobody would give me flames. _**

**_ I don't own naruto. If I did, then Kakashi wouldn't have beaten naruto by shoving his finger up his ass after reading porn._**

The boy walked down the road, slowly, his white hair rustling in the breeze. Over his mouth was a black mask, and upon his forehead, a hidden leaf headband. He had no weapons on him, just these. He was young, about twelve. His shoulders were slumped, and his eyes sad.

So alone.

He may not have looked like he was much more than a little sullen, but he had nobody left in the world anymore. He was so alone. His mother was already dead, his father didn't know he existed, he was all alone.

His fists clenched, and tears welled up in his eyes. He punched a tree, making his knuckles red. He let out a choked sob, drying his eyes. He remembered that crying was weakness, and if he was ever going to be anyone, he couldn't be weak.

"Hey, check it out!" A man said, "this kids crying!"

The boy looked up, at two shinobi, each wearing a Chunin flack jacket. They were older than the boy, obviously looking for some fun.

"Whassa matter, kid?" One said mockingly, "Mommy didnt buy you a lolly?"

The Boy trembled, at the mention of 'Mommy'. he remembered her blank, colorless face at her funeral. The life gone, his mother an empty shell. the blood roared in his ears, his rage building. He struck out at the man, his fist smashing the mans nose. Blood squirted out from the mashed nostrils, coloring his flack jacket with liquid and shame.

The man covered his nose, and back handed the boy with his other hand. The young boy fell hard, and then looked up, seeing the other one come at him with a kunai. He swiped up, but the boy moved. He dodged to the left, and to the right, avoiding the dangerous point.

Suddenly, his foot caught on a root, and he tripped. The ninja slashed at him. The kunai digging deep, as the sharp edge raked itself up into his eye socket. The point slashed across his left eye, destroying the cornea. The boy hollered out in pain, as blood flowed down his face in one straight line. He heard the two shinobi talking, vaguely, as they left.

He lay there, curled up in a ball, covering his eye. He whimpered, the pain eating, no, consuming, his face. He stayed there, holding his ruined eye. He wondered if things'd ever get better. His mother, Rin Nohara, had kept him a secret from his father. Why, he had no idea. Then, one day, she had died. She had been run through by her own partner, on a mission.

And now where could be go? His mother was dead, his father didn't know him, and his left eye was slashed. He had no way to go.

"Hello, little one." A deep voice said, suddenly. The boy glanced up, expecting to see the two shinobi. In their stead, he stared at the man in front of him. His face was obscured, and he wore a large coat. He looked down at him, peacefully, as if he were talking to a stray dog.

"Your eye." He said, kneeling. He reached for it, taking the boys hand away. He inspected the damage, and finally told him, "your eye is worthless now."

The boy was about to exhale in exasperation, or maybe cry out. The man cut him off before he could.

"But," the stranger said, " there is another way to have your sight again."

The strange man offered the boy his hand, and the boy took it, as if it were a reflex. Suddenly, reality distorted. It seemed as if the images and land he saw were being. . . warped! Sucked in a spiral motion of some sort. And when it finally became clear again, they were in a different place. Rain fell heavily upon the boys shoulders, soaking his hair. The sky was cloudy, and dark, much different. They stood inside a large garden, where two men lay. One had long, white hair, and the other had spiked, orange hair. The white haired one looked as if he was very skinny, and the orange haired one had piercings all along his body. The boy was surprised to find that the skinny ones left eye had been gouged out.

The strange man led the boy to the next body, and told him to stay still. He put two fingers on the boys upper eyelid, and his thumb on the lower one. He pressed, and with great pain, the boy felt his ruined eye leave the socket. The man placed it down, and then reached over to the other body. The boy saw the man move his elbows, indicating motion, and he came back with another eye.

"This will allow you to become a great ninja." He said, in a deep voice, "even greater than your father."

He pressed the new eye into the socket, and when the eyelid had closed over it, the man made some rapid hand signs. He put a hand over the boys eye, and there was a painful flash. The boy could practically feel the eyelid mending, and the new eye being accepted into the nervous system. He felt a sudden rush of energy, as if he could suddenly run a mile on his hands. What strange new eye was this? To give such immense power after such unimaginable pain?

When the strange man took his hand away, he hooked his fingers on the left side of the boys headband. He lowered it, until it covered the new eye. The boy was surprised to see he still had depth perception, and didn't have a blind spot, despite the headband. He looked up at the man, who said, "that eye gives you strength, but you should only use it when you really need it."

"Lets just keep this our little secret for now." The man said, patting the boys hair. Reality distorted again, and they were back in the forest.

"Thank you." The boy said, and the man told him, "it was nice to meet you, young man. Perhaps we'll see each other again, mr…"

"Hatake." The boy said, as he walked away, "Arashi Hatake."

POV switch

The mist hid him. The water in the air protected, shielded the boy from the world. It was his salvation, as it had been for all of his clan. For the mist held secrets. Secrets of all those who had lived and died in the mist.

The mist shinobi, the mizukage's, his father, Zabuza. All their voices whispered from within the mist. Talking, crying to the boy, driving him near insanity. For days on end, he would listen, hear their words until he cried out with anguish and collapsed.

His name was Kizuato Momochi, and he was the last of the Momochi clan. He was unknown, and unseen, learning all the ways of the mist. All the ways if his father.

His father had chosen Haku as his apprentice because Kizuato was not strong. That was the only explanation, wasn't it? Yes, Zabuza had no use for a weak son, a son that was a disgrace to the great ninja. He was a scar on the Momochi family. A disappointment to his father.

And so he trained himself. He practiced and practiced until he could create the hidden mist jutsu. And what he found was astounding. A Kekkei Genkai that was unknown to the Monochi's: the hidden mist jutsu itself. The waster style move that had made Zabuza such a formidable shinobi. All Momochi's possessed it to some degree, but only Kizuato had realized its full potential. Kizuato honed his skills, listening, feeling his way through his path. His hands moved to the hand signs naturally, as if they had always been that way. His chakra levels were weak, but he channeled them so easily. He became stronger, and stronger still, his muscles growing, chakra strengthening, senses heightening, until he believed himself as strong as his father. but when the mist lifted, he was still a boy, with a mans ideals.

He fought against many foes, each one defeating him with ease. He didn't stop fighting, until his body gave out, and he was forced to face the irrefutable truth.

He was still just a boy.

Kizuato could scream, in anger and frustration! His rage was great, as he confronted yet another foe! A leaf kunochi, lazily eating dumplings. Her hair was tied back in a short ponytail, and her skin was pale. She wore a tan shirt, open with netted shirt visible inside. She wore a skirt, and her hair came over her headband.

Kizuato seized his chance, bursting from the trees, and attempting to kill the woman with a kunai. She caught his hand, not looking up from her dumplings. Kizuato was surprised at the strength in the woman's arm. He had leapt, full speed, down at her, and she had stopped him with one arm.

She threw him to the ground, and she said, taking a bite of her dumpling, "You'll need to do better than that."

He was taken aback a her calm attitude. A strange person had just leapt from the treeline, attempting to kill her, and yet she regarded him as if he had just asked her if she'd share.

He popped up to his feet, and charged her again. He swept his arm at her, the kunai pointed at her throat. She grabbed his wrist, and slid her hand up it, tearing the kunai from his hand. She whirled it in her fingers, and threw it at the ground, implying it next to his foot.

He punched at her head, but she easily caught his punch, and threw him to the ground again.

"I'm eating." She said, biting another dumpling. Kizuato slammed his fist into the ground in anger. The woman was mocking him now. He cursed his weakness. His father would have had her neatly in half by now. He jumped back to his feet, and began making rapid hand signs.

He focused his chakra, and said, "water dragon Jutsu!" From a puddle next to her, a small, water serpent erupted from it. He smiled, and directed it to her. It lurched, and shot forward, roaring.

The leaf ninja raised an arm, and several huge snakes rose from inside her sleeve, each as big as the water dragon. They plunged into the water dragon, tearing it back into the puddle it once was.

Kizuato was already breathing heavily, and he had used a great deal of his chakra. The woman had suffered no injuries, probably still had all her chakra, and was sipping tea.

"Listen kid," the woman told him, "You need to become stronger if you want to become a ninja."

"I am a ninja!" Kizuato said, defiantly.

"You're a boy." She said.

"I'm a person." He said, "And my name is Kizuato Momochi!"

She seemed surprised when he said Momochi, but she hid it well. She regarded him differently now, as if on guard.

"Well, Kizuato." She said, "If you want to become stronger, you'll need a sensei. Not me, of course, but someone strong." She wasn't talking to him, by now, she was just thinking out loud. Kizuato was calmer now, at such compassion from a complete stranger, much less one he had tried to kill.

"I've got it." She told him, and pointed westward, "go that way until you find a town. Search for someone named Tsunade. Tell them Anko sent you to be trained."

"And," she said, reaching into a pocket, "you're a mist ninja, so you'll need this."

She held out a mist shinobi headband, new and shiny. He had no idea how she'd gotten it, but he had a hunch she probably took it from someone she killed.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because I have an eye for talent." She said, "and the world needs more good shinobi."

He took it, and looked down at his reflection in it. His eyes traced over the bandages he wore over his mouth, his short, spiked black hair, and his black, dead eyes. He had tried to look like his father, as if that would bring him closed to being him. He still looked nothing like the mist ninja, but it was a start.

"Thank-" he began, but when he looked up, Anko was gone. It was as if she had never been there, except for the stick her dumpling was on, stuck into a tree, pinning a leaf there.

His eyes narrowed, and his brow knitted. As he tied the mist headband around his head, pulling it to one side, he vowed that one day, he would be the demon hiding in the mist. He would no longer be the scar of the Momochi. He would be everything he'd ever wanted, and finally bring peace to his father.

POV switch

Sukeru Mitarashi ran through Konoha, smiling wildly. She was so excited, she had tripped several times. Her mom had finally let her become a Genin. She just wanted to be able to walk down the street, and hear, "there goes Sukeru." Instead of, "there goes anko's daughter."

She wanted to make her own name in the ninja world. She wanted to be her own person, and not just someone's daughter. And most of all, she wanted to learn all the secrets of the shinobi.

She ran up to the Hokage building, panting. She quickly checked her reflection in a puddle, making sure she looked good.

She had dressed like her mom, so she might look intimidating. People were always so afraid of her, maybe that could rub off on Sukeru. She wore her hair back in a pony, with her moms outfit that she'd shrunk in the wash.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, Sukeru wasn't so sure. She had come here because she wanted to separate herself from her moms image, but she looked like she was just trying to be more like her. She had spent her whole life in someone else's shadow, finally being able to come forward, and the image she picked was her mom?

"Sukeru?" A woman said, waking her from her thoughts. She turned, and saw it was Shuzine, the Hokage's assistant or something. She was a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair was straight and shoulder-length with bangs that covered her ears and framed her face.

"Hi!" Sukeru said, running up to her, "I'm here to begin my training!"

"I'm sure you are." Shuzine said, smiling warmly, "Lady Tsunade is already on the roof, why don't you go join her?"

"Thanks Shuzine!" Sukeru said over her shoulder, speeding off to the building. She was about to burst with excitement. She was actually about to be trained, taken seriously, as a real ninja. She ran up the stairs so fast, she bumped into Ebisu and made him spill a huge stack if papers. She apologized over her shoulder, as he flung insults and threats. She ran up the last flight of stairs, her coat flapping behind her. She flung open the door, dramatically, but tripped on the last step. She flew forward, and slid across the floor, tumbling until she came to a stop. She coughed up some dust, and looked up.

Tsunade was giving her a look that was either disappointment, trying not to laugh, or holding in a fart. She was apparently giving a lecture to two boys, who were standing in front of her. One had white hair, and was pretty tall. He wore a mask over his mouth and nose, and his headband was tilted over his left eye. He wore gloves that had steel plates over them, and a black ninja uniform.

The other one was even taller, and had a muscular but skinny build. He had spiked black hair, and a mist headband that was tilted sideways. He wore a black sleeveless, with the arm-warmer's of the mist village. His mouth was covered too, with bandages that hung loosely around his neck.

For some reason, they looked familiar, but more than all, scary looking, even for Genin. She smiled, and tried to look ready, not something easy to do when you're sprawled on the ground.

"Sukeru, get up." Tsunade sighed. She ran into the line, and stood at attention. As Tsunade continued lecturing, Sukeru whispered to her new teammates, "Psst. I'm Sukeru Mitarashi."

"I'm Arashi Hatake." The white haired boy said.

"Kizuato Momochi." The other one said.

She smiled. She was now a member of a team. A real live ninja team.

**_Mmmkay, that's all I got right now. this chapter was only this long because I split it into three different parts. I don't tink I can make the others this long, but each will be AT LEAST one thousand words. Will you guys also give me some reviews, too? I mean, seriously, I can see how many views this gets. The number of reviews relative to that number will determine how long until the next chapter. _**

**_Okay, G'bye._**


	2. the start of a beautiful relationship

**_Hi guys_**

**_Sorry this took a while, but im writing another FF right now, and that was kinda on my mind. It's a crossover with Naruto and Kanokon(look it up) and its kinda funny. _**

**_So anyway, in this chapter, I'm going to reveal the basic team balance of their ninja team. Also: a disclaimer. In team seven, Sasuke became how he was because he tried to do everything by himself. There will be SEVERAL points in the story where these opportunities arise, each more tempting than the last. Give me some ideas, and ill see what I can do for you._**

**_I don't own naruto. If I did, naruto's first jutsu would not entirely involve being a transvestite. _**

"To a ninja, stealth is important." Tsunade said, "So is remaining calm in a battle."

She paced up and down the line of her students, who were currently falling asleep. Arashi was blinking, sleepily, with Sukeru resting her head on his shoulder. Kizuato's head was slumped, falling asleep. Arashi finally had enough, "Tsunade-sensei, we've been standing here for two hours, doing nothing but listen. Can't we do something?"

Tsunade looked at the young boy, annoyed to be interrupted. Kizuato stiffened, waking up, "Yeah, when do we start training?"

"You want to start training, huh?" She said, "Eager to get started? Okay, fine. I have one task for you. If you accomplish it, then you pass. If you don't, then you fail, and will have to go back to the academy!"

At the words, 'Go back to the academy' they all swallowed. Arashi looked to her, and said, "What is it?"

Tsunade smiled, and reached into her pocket. Arashi thought she'd pull out a kunai, or a shuriken. Kizuato swallowed, imagining her producing a scroll, and summoning a enormous slug. Sukeru continued sleeping.

Finally, Tsunade produced a small rope, with a bell on each end. They jingled together, as she held them out. Arashi raised an eyebrow, and Kizuato exhaled.

Arashi shook Sukeru awake, and asked, "What's with the bell?"

"This is your challenge." She said, maliciously, "All you have to do is take these bells from me. If you do that, you pass. You'll have two opportunities to try. Whoever gets beaten in the first round goes without lunch, and whoever gets beat in the second round goes back to the academy."

She tossed them in the air, and caught them. She told them to wait for one minute, and then give chase. As she disappears into the forest, Arashi went over some strategy.

"Okay, Kizuato, you'll be the big gun, so hang back, and build up chakra for a water dragon jutsu." He said, "Sukeru, you and I will engage, and try to take the bells while we wait for Kizuato. If we keep our chakra in reserve, we should be able to win."

"Okay, then." Kizuato said, cracking his knuckles, "I'm in the mood for a good fight."

"Guys, her one minute is up!" Sukeru said.

"Good! Sukeru, you're up front with me, Kizuato, you're at the back." Arashi said, and launched himself after Tsunade. The team flew into motion, trying to make the formation. However, instead of a perfect triangle, like many teams, their team balance was completely lopsided. Arashi was pulling ahead of Sukeru, who was trying hard to keep up. Kizuato was too far back, his movements jerky, and shaking the trees.

Finally, they found Tsunade, and charged in. Arashi flicked hand signs, and said, "fire style: fireball jutsu!" He shot a huge orb of fire at the Hokage, burning like a small meteor. Tsunade easily dodged the ground where she had been a second earlier scorched.

Sukeru ran up to Tsunade, and threw a kunai. Tsunade rolled her eyes, grinning as she caught the throwing knife in one hand. Sukeru gritted her teeth, and threw shuriken, only to have them caught as well.

Arashi threw a kunai from behind her, almost catching Tsunade off guard. She threw the kunai at his, hitting it and knocking it spinning at her. It impaled itself in the ground inches from her foot, and she smirked, believing she had easily halted their strategy. However, Arashi was smiling also. She looked down, and saw the paper bomb attached to the kunai.

She jumped into the air, just as the bomb exploded, and looked down in time to see Arashi jumping. she had no motion control in mid air, and kicked her legs trying to stop the Genins advance. Arashi shot up, and flicked one of the bells, making it jingle. However, she pushed off him, sending herself higher, and him down at the ground. She went high into the treeline, and finally saw Kizuato. He was making hand signs on the ground, and finally finished.

"Water dragon jutsu!" He said, and a small water dragon erupted from a large puddle, snaking it up to the airborne Hokage.

"Yes!" Arashi said, clenching his fist. They had won.

Or had they?

Tsunade gritted her teeth, but suddenly, the water dragon stopped rising. It faulted, the chakra forming it coming apart. It dissipated, sloshing back into the puddle. Shocked looks came from everyone, as Tsunade easily landed on a branch.

She gave Kizuato a knee strike, sending him back. He tumbled, hitting the ground hard, until he came to a stop.

Arashi and Sukeru ran up, and Arashi said, "She's strong!"

"Strong?" Tsunade laughed, "I'm the leaf village's Hokage! I haven even been using any of my strength! You're all outmatched! Have fun in the academy!"

Kizuato gritted his teeth in anger. The woman was just toying with them! Just like that Anko woman from before!

"We need a new plan!" Sukeru wailed.

"Sukeru, use rising shadow snakes to distract her. Kizuato, gather your chakra, and we'll make the next attack!" Arashi told them, helping Kizuato to his feet.

"But I don't know how to use rising shadow snakes!" Sukeru said, panicking.

"And I think I used most of my chakra with that water dragon." Kizuato panted.

"Having trouble?" Tsunade asked, mockingly.

"Grr!" Arashi growled, and sprinted off at her. He threw kunai, which she easily dodged. She jumped down from the tree, and kicked at Arashi. He was able to duck it, but she hammered him with a punch to the gut when he stood back up. He fell, and Kizuato and Sukeru ran to his aid.

Sukeru leapt at her, trying to stab her with a kunai, but Tsunade was ready. She pivoted her foot, grabbing Sukeru's forearm, and threw her sky-high.

"You'd better help your partner." She told Kizuato, who snarled.

Instead of running off to catch Sukeru, he charged at Tsunade. He ran at her, full speed, ready to attack.

"Kizuato, don't go hand to hand with her!" Arashi said, finally recovering his breath. It was too late. Kizuato had already launched a punch, only to have it be caught by the woman. She smiled, and shot her fist out like a jackhammer. It hit Kizuato in the gut, making him stiffen. He slumped, gasping for breath, as he fell to the ground. Tsunade surveyed the battle, not impressed with the work the Genin had done.

After they had all picked themselves up, they were all tied to the poles in front of the memorial. Arashi looked weakened, slumped against his bindings. Kizuato was still breathing heavily, occasionally coughing. Sukeru's head was hung, scratched up from when she'd landed.

Tsunade stood in front of them, saying, "We'll, the rules said that whoever got beat would go without lunch, but since you all got beat, I guess you all go without lunch."

She sighed, obviously disappointed with her students. She knew they were just Genin, but she expected more than this.

"I'll be back in an hour," she said, walking away, "don't go anywhere."

After she'd left, each of the Genin began thinking hard. Not about ways to get out, but about how shortly their dreams had been stopped. Arashi thought about his father, the great Kakashi Hatake. How easily he'd be able to get out of here. At this rate, how would he ever be able to be who he wanted? Kakashi was strong. He would have gotten those bells.

Kizuato thought of Zabuza. His father was right. He really was worthless. He had wasted all his chakra in the water dragon, and let his anger take control so much that he'd sacrificed a comrade. His dad would've never been so careless. He would have gotten the bells.

Sukeru thought of her mom. Not how she would handle it, how disappointed she'd be when she heard her daughter had failed the entrance exams to being a Genin. She'd say, _I can't believe you failed! What happened? After all I taught you, you still couldn't get them?_ Anko would've gotten the bells.

"Thanks a lot, Kizuato." Sukeru said, not looking up.

"It's not my fault you couldn't take care of yourself." He said.

"We're a team!" She said, "Teams help one another!"

Kizuato didn't respond, he simply looked down, darkly. Sukeru stared at him, trying to meet his gaze, but he wouldn't have it.

"If we want to get the bells, you have to start helping the team!" She said, "Arashi, back me up!"

But Arashi didn't answer.

"Arashi?" She repeated, but there was still no response. They looked over to the pole, and gasped. The ropes lay in a heap at the ground, Arashi nowhere to be seen. They looked around, trying to find the boy.

"Arashi?" Sukeru said, timidly, then yelling, "ARASHI!"

"You hollered?" He said from beside her, making her jump. In his hand he held a kunai, and he gave her a smile with his eye. He slashed through her bonds, freeing her. She hugged him, and then stood at attention.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

"Payback." He told her, "We go in with a distraction, and in the confusion, we get the bells!"

They began walking off, but stopped in front of Kizuato. He looked at them with a face that wasn't sure whether to be mad, impressed, or embarrassed. Sukeru smiled, and said, "Lets leave him here, just like he left me."

Arashi thought for a moment, and then slashed the ropes off Kizuato. He gratefully stepped out, smiling. Arashi smiled back, and Sukeru said, "Why are we helping him?"

"Because teams look out for each other." Arashi said.

"Sorry I lost my head." Kizuato said, sheepishly, "but I'll be able to keep it together."

"We need to be sure." Arashi said, "We can't be a team unless we can completely rely on one another."

"Trust me." Kizuato said, smiling maliciously.

"Okay, here's the plan." Arashi said, pulling them into a huddle.

Tsunade walked to the village, whistling. She wasn't very happy with the way things were turning out. She had been reluctant to take any more students than Sakura, in the first place, but now it turned out they were completely useless. They had no team balance, no clear leader, and no coordination. A pack of Boy Scouts armed with water pistols could've taken them out, going half-power was overkill.

As she walked along, suddenly, three kunai were thrown in front of her, each equipped with a paper bomb. They detonated, throwing her back. She was under attack? How?

Shuriken flew from the trees, almost immediately after the paper bombs detonated. She barely dodged them. She got up in a fighting stance, looking around frantically. Suddenly, from the trees burst Kizuato, running at her full speed again. Of course! The rank amateurs she had tied to the poles. She knew she should've taken their weapon pouches.

It didn't matter, they were using the same technique as last time. Kizuato raised a hand, cocking back a punch, as he rapidly approached. Tsunade rolled her eyes and stiff-armed him.

Suddenly, as her hand connected with his head, he dissipated into water, splashing her. She sputtered, bewildered. A water clone? They had come up with a strategy.

Suddenly, shuriken came flying at her, and she sprawled to avoid them. As she hit the ground, she saw there was a piece of paper tied to one of the shuriken. It said, "Look up."

She checked over her shoulder, and saw Arashi running at her, reaching for the bells. She rolled away, and got into a fighting stance. She smiled, there was no way she could be beaten on equal ground like this.

However, Arashi didn't approach, he just stood there, waiting. Tsunade was perplexed at the purpose of this unorthodox attack, until she saw the smoke coming from her stomach.

She looked down, and saw a paper bomb, stuck to her midsection. She tore it off, and was barely able to throw it before it exploded. As she was thrown to her back, she ran the whole thing over again in her mind. How had they stuck the paper bomb to her? Why had they had the water clone? And why tell her about Arashi going for the bells?

Suddenly, she remembered. When she had rolled, to get away from Arashi, he had dropped a paper bomb next to her, so it stuck to her. They probably had Sukeru in the bushes, giving them cover fire with kunai and shuriken.

But she still didnt understand why they used the water clone, it was just a waste of chakra. She felt herself land in the water again, soaking her body. Then she realized why. Just as she realized it, she heard, "Water style, water dragon jutsu!"

From both sides of her, snaking water serpents erupted from the puddle. They twisted and turned, slamming into her. They were made weakly, and they didn't hurt. Still, Tsunade wondered what had happened to the amateurs she was fighting earlier, these seemed to be different people entirely.

She got up, and this time, she was ready. She blocked the kick delivered by Kizuato, and caught the punch from Arashi. She swept her leg behind her, knocking Sukeru down. She whirled, and threw the children into a pile.

As they rubbed their sore parts, Tsunade loomed over them. Sukeru trembled, as Arashi and Kizuato looked up, gritting their teeth. They waited for the blow, the kick, the pain that they were about to get, but none of it came. Instead, Tsunade reared back her head, and laughed.

"Congratulations, kids," she said, "you all pass."

All of them looked at her, their jaws dropped.

"It takes quite a bit of skill and teamwork to get the drop on me." She continued, " if you can do it, then you're all worthy of being called Genin. And of being my pupils."

They smiled, and Arashi said, "We did it!" They patted one another on the backs, giving whoops of joy. Kizuato said, "Nice plan, Arashi."

He put his hand on the shoulder of his teammate. "I may not be much at fighting, but if f you're the one who's leading, I'll gladly follow."

"Yeah, me too!" Sukeru said, pumping a fist.

Arashi smiled, and said, "Then lets prove just how good we are."

The team walked back to the village, for dinner, celebrating their new victory. They didn't know it, but they had just started the long and hard journey that each if them wanted to accomplish. But they no longer had to face it alone. They had two good friends beside them.

**_Okay, that's done with. Like I said, the basic team balance is revealed: Arashi is the leader. As the story progresses, they will become more and more like their parents. and as that happens, they will become less and less like their parents._**

**_I know you don't care and everything, but I just want to brag right now. I won my first rap battle competition the other day. If you went to see me, my callsign is Impulse. _**

**_Peace. _**


	3. Aint that Special?

_**hey guys.**_

_**Sorry i havent updated in a while, i just been busy. i finished my studies for science, and i finally found time. next chapter is for the ONE PERSON who actually leaves me reviews. enjoy.**_

_**i dont own naruto. if i did, Garra would have something cooler than "love" tattooed on his forehead.**_

After a while of training, the three began growing their teamwork. Instead of a lopsided triangle, they were perfectly symmetrical. Arashi had been a great team leader, with a cool head, good strategies, and tons of strength. Kizuato became a team player, who stopped his attack to help a comrade anytime. Sukeru began studying more jutsu, and became well versed in snake-style jutsu.

But tsunade still wasn't impressed. She drove them harder every day, with their taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, everything had to be better. And that did not go over we'll with the team.

"Today, we are practicing your focus." Tsunade told the genin, "You will focus your chakra, and run up a tree."

"How do we do that?" Sukeru asked.

Tsunade didn't answer, she just ran at the nearest tree, running up the trunk with ease. When she reached a certain hight, she took a kunai, and slashed a notch in the bark. She jumped down, and landed in front of the group.

"Like that." She said.

Arashi focused, feeling his chakra surround his feet. He ran at the tree, and took a step on the bark. He fell off at the first step, falling on his back, hard. Sukeru helped him up while kizuato laughed.

Kizuato was next, so he ran at it without any concentration. He tripped over a root, and slammed his face into the bark. He slid down it, twitching, as Arashi and sukeru helped him up.

Sukeru didn't get much higher. None of them apparently had the ability to run up a tree, how emberresing.

Tsunade sighed, "Are you kidding me? Even the worst academy dropouts can run up a tree! If you guys can't get to the top, then-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know!" Arashi said, angrily, "You'll send us back to the academy! Well, I CAN run up a tree! It's just that you've been training us so hard lately, I don't HAVE any more chakra!"

Kizuato was standing up, and said, "Im getting up that tree. Even if I have to use kunai."

Arashi made a hand sign, and closed his eyes. He focused his energy, his chakra growing. His left eye was noticeable now. It didn't hurt, he was just aware of it. All his chakra seemed to build from it.

He took a kunai from his weapon pouch, and ran at the tree. He put his foot on the trunk, and it glowed with blue energy. He pushed off it, actually running up the tree. Of course, he didn't get high at all, but he did it. He landed safely to the bottom, and breathed heavily.

Tsunade could sense some odd chakra flowing from the boy. She didnt understand why, but the boy's chakra patterns now seemed to be replenishing themselves even faster than she had ever seen. She had seen chakra like this in two other people. One person who was long dead, and another who the boy was related to.

By it was different. As if the boy had both together. Like he was…

Tsunade was roused from her thoughts when Arashi threw himself at the tree again.

His feet stuck to the bark easily, and he charged up far. His feet made a slapping sound as they hit, and his joints moved more smoothly than before.

Tsunade saw the blue chakra around his feet dissipate, and sighed. It looked like his chakra levels still hadn't replenished.

However, he continued to rise. He didnt slow at all. In fact, he rose faster. Tsunade was stunned. He didnt have any chakra concentration! How could he still be rising?

He finally rose to where tsunade had made the slash mark. He took a kunai, and slashed a notch above it in the bark. Satisfied with the hight he had reached, he pushed off back the tree, and landed safely on the ground.

Tsunade was stunned. But kizuato and sukeru? They were pumped!

"That was awesome, Arashi!" Sukeru told her teammate.

"My turn." Kizuato said, and ran at the tree. He sped up the trunk, at top speed. Tsunade noticed as he got higher, his skin started to steam. It started out thinly, almost invisible if you weren't looking for it. Then it got thicker. It seemed as if he were producing some sort of…mist. Nothing was visible from behind the mist shinobi. It looked almost like te mist was coming out of his pores, almost like sweat.

Kizuato didn't get as high as Arashi, but when he had gotten to the end of his metaphorical rope, he jumped up. Pushing off the tree trunk, he propelled himself up far and high into the air. He took a kunai, and threw it easily at the tree. It stuck itself into the bark, just higher than the mark Arashi had made.

He seemed smug, looking down at a disappointed Arashi, but then the fact dawned on him that he was several long yards from solid ground, and falling rapidly. He began air-dancing, clawing at the air and kicking his legs wildly in an imaginative desperate bid not to become paste.

Tsunade put her weight back on her right foot, preparing to push off the ground and save the falling genin. She never got the chance. Before she could move, a swarming mass of black snakes shot up out of the ground, fighting over one another to gain a front most position. The small, thin black serpents impacted against kizuato's falling body, creating a shield and catching him. His descent slowed, the snakes hissing at the weight. Soon, they let him down, laying him horizontal on his back, before dissapering into the ground.

They all had bewildered looks on their faces, as they looked to sukeru, who was hunched over on her hands and knees. She was breathing heavily, and seemed to be drained. Tsunade sensed that her chakra reserves were low, as Arashi and kizuato ran over to her.

They each took her arm, and hoisted her up, her feet dangling off the ground at the hight they held her. She managed a smile, trying to look confident and NOT an inch from fainting.

"Was that rising shadow snakes?!" Arashi asked, gleefully.

"Yeah…" sukeru mumbled, "I can only manage one at a time, and then, I'm pretty useless…"

"Are you kidding?" Kizuato said, "that was amazing! You really helped me out."

As sukeru thanked kizuato, she stumbled, falling. Arashi swept her up by her arm, and carried her in his arms. He gave her an eye-smile, and looked ahead. Sukeru seemed more or less indifferent, but her heart gave a tiny skip at the prospect of Arashi holding her like that.

They walked back from the training field, and started kizuato and Arashi started jabbering about who was the better shinobi. They argued playfully, sometimes pushing one another or making wisecracks. Tsunade walked aside them, her eyes glued on the pair.

She wondered about them. Did Arashi wear his headband like that to imitate kakashi? Or was he too hiding some sort of incredible dojutsu? Was that what she had seen while he was running up the tree?

And what about kizuato? It seemed like he had used the hidden mist jutsu, but he didnt make any hand signs! She knew she had seen it plain as day, but still had no idea.

She decided to keep a close eye on the pair, to see if they had any more special talents or points of inquiry for her. Of course, she wasn't going to ask anything about it until she was sure they were hiding it.

_**i really dont have much to say about this one. i kinda put it togeather so nobody would come burn my house down. all i have to say is, if you can tell me whats happening to Arashi, ill give you twenty million pounds of cheese, and five bucks.**_

_**peace.**_


End file.
